Regions (Hyrule: Total War)
This is a list of all regions that appear in the Freeform Campaign of Hyrule: Total War. The map of Hyrule: Total War extends to Greshou Library and the southern end of the Eragou Mountain Range to the north, the eastern end of the Land of Famine to the west, the southern Stormwracked Islands to the south, and the Rolling Ridge to the east. Hyrule Field * Hyrule Proper * Vigjaro Valley * North Hyrule Field * South Hyrule Field * Peak Province * East Hyrule Field * Faron's Reach * Death Mountain Glade * West Hyrule Field * Bandit's Cove Gerudo Desert * Gerudo Desert * Haunted Wasteland * Gerudo-Hylian Border * Arbiter Region * Rokaro * Tantari * Central Desert * Parapa Desert Death Mountain Range * Death Mountain Prime * Kakariko Gorge * Death Mountain Peak * Death Mountain Ridge * Death Mountain Major * Death Mountain Minor * Mouth of the Mountains * Gorona Spine Dominion Valley * Dominion Valley * Dominion Outskirts * Dominion Pass * Jabun Glen Kokiri Forest * Kokiri Forest * Eastern Woods * Central Forest * Lost Woods * Kokiri Gash * Turongo * Faron-Kokiri Border * Woods of Winter * Deep Woods * Western Forest Border * Picorou Woods Misery Mire * Grand Central Hive * Archnus Ford * Coastal Swamps * Moruge Swamps * Midoro Plains of Ordona * Ordona Province * Aslosus Province * Ordona Pasture * West Ordona Plains * Faldoon Cliffs * Gash of Ordona * East Ordona Plains * Ordona Rifts * Bupherlands Coast of Airu * Lanayru Province * Northwest Lanayru * Greshou Beaches * Eastern Lanayru Crucible of Hylia * Old Moblin Kingdom * North Moblin Wasteland * South Moblin Wasteland Gerudo Cliffs * Gerudo Cliffs * Zuna Sacred Lands * Zuna Mesa * Onalon Cliffs * Baral Gorge * Wynas Valley Faron Woods * Faron Core * Faron Woods * East Faron * Ordona Forest Border * Northern Faron * Southern Faron Labrynna * Lynna * Nuun Highlands * Talus Peak * Yoll Beaches * Shadow of Talus * Rolling Ridge * Western Lynna * Northeast Lynna * Sea of Storms Beaches Holodrum * Tarm Woods * Horon * Spool Swamp * West Holodrum * Western Horon Coast * Natzu Prairie * Western Holodrum * Airu's Reach Ikana Canyons * Ikana * West Ikana * Deep Canyons * North Ikana * Ison Valley * Famine Canyon * Land of Famine Samasa Desert * Subrosia Core * Samasa Desert * Samasa Heart Crescent Island * South Cresent Island * North Crescent Island Ikana Basin * Ikana Basin * Blasted Coast Realm of Twilight * Palace of Twilight * Nether Pass * Twisting Voids * Howling Canyons See also * List of regions in Great Sea: Total War * List of regions in Termina: Total War * List of regions in Shadows of Hyrule: Total War * List of regions in Gods of Hyrule: Total War Category:Settlements in Hyrule: Total War